


end up at the beginning

by Savageandwise



Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [2]
Category: Music RPF, Oasis (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gallaghercest | Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher Incest, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageandwise/pseuds/Savageandwise
Summary: Noel will be back. He always comes back.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Series: You Know We Can't Go Back [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895191
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19





	end up at the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This is an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr to write about Noel taking care of Liam when they were young. I hope it's okay.

Noel will be back. He always comes back.

Like when you were seven, he took you along to buy some bread and disappeared. And you ended up sat in the middle of the store staring at the sweets trying to decide which ones to steal first. Wine gums or maybe sour Coca-Cola bottles. If you tore a little hole in the bag it wasn't even really stealing. And the salesgirl asked you what you were about. And you said you were waiting for your brother. Noel came back hours later and dragged you home like it was your fault. He was looking at the guitars through the shop window, he said. He liked the sunburst Gibson Les Paul. You reckoned it would be harder to nick an electric guitar from a music shop. You offered him a sticky handful of sweets instead. 

"Don't tell Mam," he warned you, his mouth full of stolen candy.

Or when you were eight and you had a huge fight on the way to the football and he left you screaming your head off until some woman took pity on you, dragged you home with her and called Mam. Noel got home before Mam with a story about how you'd gotten separated and Da beat the skin off his back. That was when you still lived with Da. That was the last time Noel ever had to mind you. It was fine hanging around with Paul at least he had money. He bought you ice cream and chips. He was narky but he didn't ignore you the way Noel did. 

You wanted Noel to watch you. Maybe because he didn't want to. It's funny that Mam gave Paul the job but deep down she still considered it Noel's responsibility. Like when you were hit over the head with a hammer and she seemed angry with Noel even though it wasn't his fault and you were fifteen anyhow not like you needed a fucking minder. 

When Noel joined the band, Mam told you she was happy he was there to keep an eye on you. Like he was ever any fucking good at keeping an eye on you. Like he didn't leave the band at least five times before it stuck. Like you and him weren't doing things that would have made her lose her mind had she known. Only now, finally, he wasn't ignoring you. His eyes were on you 24/7. And you loved it. You wanted it all the time and if that made you a pervert, if that made you a freak, so be it. You'd do anything to feel his hands on you. To feel him play you like you're the sunburst Gibson Les Paul he admired in a window when you were kids.

You want him so much, you drive him to leave. You're both the scorpion in that story with the frog. You just can't help being the way you are. 

He'll be back though. He always comes back.


End file.
